Among various types of data memory, magnetic disk units in which data is written onto or reproduced from the surface of a rotating recording disk by means of a magnetic head are particularly widely used. In a magneti disk unit, it is known to use a transducer suspension mount apparatus in which a rigid arm supports thereon in a cantilevered fashion one end of a magnetic head/arm assembly which supports a transducer so as to locate the latter at a target track selected from a plurality of concentric data-written tracks on the surface of the recording disk and thus to allow reading and writing with respect to the selected track. It is also well-known that, when the recording disk is rotated with the transducer pressed against the disk, the transducer floats above the surface of the recording disk by a certain spacing amount on the order of a submicron below 0.5 .mu.m. Therefore, in order to ensure that the transducer follows the movements of the recording disk surface with a fixed gap between the two, it has to be supported with a sufficient degree of elasticity in the direction of the gap, as well as in the directions of the pitching and rolling movements thereof. At the same time, however, the support has to be such that it ensures a sufficiently high degree of rigidity in the direction of the running of the disk surface, as well as in the accessing and yawing directions of the transducer.
In order to satisfy the above requirements, the prior art includes, for example, the transducer suspension mount apparatus disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,765.
With the recent rapid increase in the capacity of magnetic disk units, it has increasingly been required to improve the degree of precision with which the transducer is supported above the tracks on a recording disk, and also to stably maintain the gap between the transducer and the recording disk. However, conventional transducer suspension mount apparatus encounter difficulties in satisfying these additional requirements. In general, a transducer suspension mount apparatus which includes the transducer itself is caused to vibrate by external vibrational forces such as complicated vibrations of the recording disk being rotated or wind caused by the rotation of the recording disk. However, if a transducer suspension mount apparatus has such a structure that, as in the prior art, the corresponding magnetic head/arm assembly is connected to the corresponding rigid arm by a suitable method such as screwing, welding, or clamping only at a substantially central portion of the entire area over which the assembly is brought into contact with the rigid arm and is fixed thereto, an apparatus having such structure is not able to cope with vibrations caused by torsion in the magnetic head/arm assembly to a sufficient extent, thus resulting in the problem that the transducer experiences an increased level of vibration. Further, such high level of torsion vibration may lead to flapping of the assembly and the rigid arm, thus resulting in variations in the degree of vibration between a plurality of transducer suspension mount apparatus.
Consequently, it is difficult to satisfy the above requirements with the conventional apparatus.